The madman
by QSMad
Summary: There's a madman loose at the agency and he's after Darien
1. Default Chapter

The Madman  
  
I was early to work today and that seemed to surprise everyone when was the last time I showed up early to this place?  
The official had summoned me to his office.  
I had only been there a few times since coming to work here but still I didn't like it.  
Albert Ebert's was always hovering over the fat man and I hated that. Didn't the man have any backbone at all?  
  
Today was like any other day or so I thought except for the appointment.  
I arrived there at 8 am sharp. I didn't need to be there 'til 8:30 but I wanted to be prepared.  
The halls were empty except for the usual early morning arrival of Darien Fawkes and Robert A. Hobbes.  
  
I stood in the hallway watching them for more than 15 minutes before Albert called me into the office. Mr. Fawkes was always in an uplifting mood and shelly seemed to like him okay. So I guess he must be. But he always seemed to get away with more than I thought he should for one thing doesn't the guy even own a suit?  
  
The meeting began as any other I was asked to have a seat as the official looked over some paperwork and Albert Ebert's cowering behind him as usual.  
I didn't think I had anything I should be worried about. After all I had worked 15 long years for the agency in the accounting department for most of those years. All with only 2 sick days.  
  
"Mr. Kory Medelsan?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You seem to have an exemplary record. 15 years of service I see."  
  
"Yes sir in accounting."  
  
"I see that. 2 sick days that will not be tolerated at this agency."  
  
"No, not tolerated at all." Albert repeated.  
I really hated that.  
  
'But sir I… I was cut off   
  
'The official would like it if you would please remain silent until he is finished unless otherwise addressed. Albert demanded.  
  
I nodded and he went on.  
  
We have had to make some cutbacks. In the amount of a little more than your salary to be exact. I'm sorry but we will have to let you go.  
  
But sir, I know there has to be other ways.  
  
Name just one, I'm open to suggestions.  
  
What about Mr. Fawkes I know he makes more than I do and he's had more sick days.  
  
Out of the question the official barked.  
  
If he were so concerned with salary cutbacks why wouldn't he listen? Besides Mr. Fawkes was such a goofy guy anyway. I couldn't understand why the agency hired him in the first place.  
  
Out of the question. Mr. Fawkes is one of our best agents we could no more get rid of him than well...Ebert's here.  
  
Then perhaps you would consider this counteragent that I seem to keep seeing requisitions for. The stuff costs millions and you use it once a week sometimes more.  
  
Ebert's the official barked he had a peculiar looking scowl on his face. Was this a good idea or bad. I couldn't tell but I for one thought it was brilliant.  
  
I'm afraid we can't do that Mr. Medelsan. You will just have to accept your fate.  
We will let you finish the week and please have your things with you when you leave on Friday. You will not be let back in the building. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. It has been a pleasure working with you.  
  
With that I left. I was numb how could this be? Me, I was fired? I was totally dumbfounded I couldn't believe it.  
  
I left there at 3:00 that day thinking I would find another solution to their problem.  
I checked all the files I could find. But I kept coming back to one solution Mr. Fawkes and he always requisitioned that counteragent.  
So I decided that I was going to take care of the problem myself but first I had to find out what they used this counteragent for.  
  
I sat in front of Mr. Fawkes' apartment for about an hour before he left again. I followed him he was a very odd fellow. Where did he get those clothes of his anyway?  
He went back to the agency and down to the basement labs. I'd heard about them but never had seen them for myself.  
  
He went in number 101 and Miss Keeply was there.  
I saw her before the door closed. What were they up to?  
I decided I would try to get his passkey.  
As he came out I made it look like I was going over some numbers and stumbled into him.  
"Wow there. Kory you okay?   
  
Yes Mr. Fawkes excuse me but I was just going over some numbers and I needed your signature on this week's requisition form.  
  
Sure he said and signed away.   
  
It was perfect perhaps too perfect I would wait until Miss Keeply left then go find out what was going on, but first I needed to disable the security cameras. I spent 5 of those 15 years in investigation but when I couldn't get along with my partner they stuck me in accounting. Sure I was good at numbers but this was ridiculous. I should have Albert's job.  
  
I waited for 20 minutes before she left. 10 more to take care of security so it was 30 minutes before I got into the lab.  
When I got there I could not believe all of the equipment. And then I saw it counteragent there were multiple vials of the stuff. I thought of maybe taking it but thought better of it.  
An open file was laid out on miss Keeply's desk so I figured she would be back soon.  
  
I went over and began to read the file.  
  
  
The subject has been exhibiting erratic behavior possibly some new side effects from the gland. Also exhibits elevated blood pressure and temperature possibly the results of an infection of sorts. Will monitor and update if necessary. Counteragent administered in usual dosage subject has not as yet built up any kind of resistance.  
  
As I turned the pages in the file I realized this was not merely a lab rat they were testing but a human being. I could not believe this. The agency was doing some sort of experiments on humans? I thought for a moment I think that this Mr. Fawkes is behind it all. Get rid of him and the counteragent in one fell swoop and I get my job back.  
  
I left the agency and went to my apartment I was going to need a camera and would have to take lots of pictures so I could figure this out and if this was to work I needed them to prove my case. I needed to let Mr. Fawkes know he was my target but I needed to be very careful in doing so.  
  
I sat down at my typewriter I did not have enough funds for a computer and thought they were a waste of time anyway. I began to type a series of letters that I would give to Mr. Fawkes throughout the week. The first of which read: Darien Fawkes I'm watching you and your days at the agency are numbered!!!  
  
I finished typing and decided to go back to the lab I needed to get some of that counteragent. It would work marvelously with my plan. Upon arriving back at the agency it was after 9pm so the halls were empty except for a few guards that were easy to slip by. I entered the lab and collected several vials of the counteragent. I would collect the rest in time. I collected just enough that they would not miss it. It was enough however for my plan. Upon leaving I left the passkey in which I had made a copy on the rather demented looking dentist chair in the center of the room.  
  
I mailed the first letter by messenger I needed it to get there as soon as possible. The messenger service I happened to be using eased my mind in reassuring me it would be there within the hour.  
  
I watched outside his apartment taking pictures as the messenger service took the letter to Mr. Fawkes. Of course he was home and I watched as he opened the letter. I had learned to lip read so what he said was easy to tell. Arnaud he said. Slamming the letter on the counter he picked up his cell and dialed a number, which I could not see.  
But the gist of the conversation was that someone by the name of Arnaud was back. The plan was working they would never suspect me. And whoever this Arnaud was would take the fall for my crime.  
  
Yes I knew what I was doing was a crime but I had to, I had to have my job back. And I would not rest until I at least tried to get my job back.  
I sat there through the night and about 4am when I was sure Mr. Fawkes was asleep I crept into his apartment I had broken a vial of counteragent and left a counteragent soaked letter which read: Darien Fawkes you will never use this counteragent again. Remember your days are counting down. I left the note and broken vial on his floor next to the bed.  
  
Next morning at approximately 9am he awoke and stepped on the broken glass. He screamed looking at his bloody foot he had a look of extreme anger on his face. He then got dressed limping out the door and headed back to the agency.  
I needed to go to work for the day so I did not follow him. I would have to wait until after work for the rest of my plan to go into effect.  
  
I went to my desk and Shelly came over and we talked for a while she seemed truly sorry I would be leaving in a few days. Darien Fawkes came in at 10am. He's late today I hope they still think it's that Arnaud character.  
  
I will have to be sure I have the next phase ready. It all begins tonight.  
I called my grandmother she says we still have that piece of land in the hills with the traps. Granny says to be careful because Dad never did fill in those 50 ft holes he dug for who knows what? I think they will do quite nicely. I can hide him and no one will know where he is. There are 7 of them that I can remember.  
  
It's 12:00 lunchtime and I can't wait to get out of here I need to go check and make sure everything is prepared everything ready for implementing. He is going to pay. I still need   
  



	2. part two

The keeper was going over her paperwork for the day when Darien walked in. He was limping and didn't look well. He went over to the chair and sat down wanting to talk he turned to face Claire.  
  
"Darien you alright?"  
  
"I don't know I got some glass in my foot and I feel like someone's following me. Well actually I know someone's following me. But I hate it you know it's supposed to be me doing the sneak 'n peak not someone else doing the sneak 'n peak on me.  
  
"Are you sure they are Darien?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've been getting these really weird letters. And last night I stepped on a bottle of something and a letter was soaked in the stuff. Whatever it was I cut my foot open on it. Hobbes thinks it's Arnaud and I don't know something about it just doesn't say Arnaud.'(He then hands Claire the letter and broken glass.)  
  
She began to look at his foot.  
  
"Ouch!!! Take it easy would ya! And keep I really haven't felt too good today. Did those tests come out okay yesterday?"  
  
"Well I think you have some sort of infection, but besides that you're fine. But this, this looks like counteragent."  
  
"Is there any missing?"  
  
"Yes, actually I did the inventory late last night and we were missing 3 vials and this morning we seemed to be missing about 3 more vials."  
  
"But keep what about the guards, security cameras anything?"  
  
"They were down for ½ an hour last night. And I found this here this morning."  
  
"My pass card? But I always have that with me.'  
  
"I know that's what is so strange about this whole thing.'  
  
They looked at each other not knowing what to do. If someone was stalking Darien and stealing counteragent who was it? Not very many people know about it not even at the agency.   
  
Fawkes and Bobby met in the officials office there was a problem and they had to find who was doing this.  
  
Do you need to be assigned a safety net Fawkes? The official asked.  
"The same safety net we had when Hobbes was kidnapped and I was milked?"  
  
"Yes very same."  
  
"I think I'll take my chances on my own."  
  
"Can't do that, Bobby you stay on him."  
  
"No way I said I'm fine on my own."  
  
"Okay but Bobby here will park outside and watch the apartment. And Fawkes start keeping a daily journal if this guy gets to you we want something left behind to go on"  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
"What, you don't want me too."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Hey I can take it if you don't want me there just say."  
  
"No Hobbes it's okay really."  
  
"Are you coming Robert?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah but if you don't want me too."  
  
That only got an angry scowl from Fawkes.  
They went down the hall like that arguing about weather Fawkes wanted Bobby there or not. That night Bobby sat outside his partner's apartment watching and waiting for whoever was stalking his friend.   
  
Darien sat down to read a book looking out the window he had this chilling feeling come over him. Why wouldn't this person leave him alone?  
He decided to go see Hobbes, but was too nervous to go visible so quicksilvering his body he went down to the street. To see how everything was going and get bobby to give him a call every 2 hours to be sure everything was fine.  
  
Hobbes was more than happy to do so but was a bit upset that Darien left his apartment alone. Someone was following him so he needed to call and let him know so he could come to him. Not the other way around.  
  
  
I sat outside his apartment until I saw Mr. Fawkes and Mr. Hobbes drive away. Note: Mr. Fawkes was at one point covered in a silver liquid and then seemed to disappear. I now believe that Mr. Fawkes is the experiment. Still need to find out what the counteragent is for.  
  
Early on today I told Shelly to give Mr. Fawkes a plate of cookies I had baked. Told her to tell him thanks for signing the requisitions yesterday and tell him I will miss seeing him in the halls. The cookies I baked are laced with a sleeping agent. Hopefully he will not eat them till later or all at once.  
  
Darien Fawkes and Robert Hobbes arrived back at the apartment I watched until 11pm.   
They sat in the car for approximately 20 minutes talking and eating the cookies I baked.  
Then Mr. Fawkes turning himself invisible to the eye retired to his apartment leaving Mr. Hobbes in the car alone.  
  
Mr. Fawkes fell through the door and passed out on the floor to his apartment. Mr. Hobbes upon hearing the noise started to open the car door and passed out himself. My plan is working like clockwork. I then put on a ski mask and went and collected Mr. Fawkes from his apartment. And headed to the hills where I will drop Mr. Fawkes in a 50 ft. hole for the rest of his life if need be.  
  
I drove for over an hour upon reaching my destination Mr. Fawkes was still semi groggy.  
Decided to throw him in pit #6. When we arrived there Mr. Fawkes tried to fight me off.  
I then took a knife and cut his arm to get him off me. The shock from this caused him to fall. Too bad he would have been able to stay here for quite some time. But I am afraid the open fracture he sustained in the fall may force him to meet an untimely death. He remained unconscious from the fall for some time.  



	3. Part three

Day 1  
I was kidnapped and stuck in this dark hole. Dirt everywhere. Whoever it was sure wasn't Arnaud I guess I was right. When he threw me in he cut my arm and I fell. Because of that I kinda broke my leg. The bone sticks right through my pants so I think it's pretty bad. This guy tells me to call him sir and if I don't he threatens me with no food or water.  
  
The next day back at the office a dizzy Bobby walks into the keep.  
  
"Bobby you okay?"  
  
"No I'm not okay do I look like I'm okay? Quit movin' there keep."  
  
"Sorry, What happened?"  
  
"Somebody grabbed Fawkes."  
  
"What? I thought you were watching him."  
  
"I was but they put something in my drink or something.'  
  
"Any news on prints off those letters."  
  
"Yes actually it wasn't Arnaud."  
  
"So if it wasn't him then who was it."  
  
Just then the door swooshed open and the official and Ebert's came in.  
Mr. Hobbes we believe it to be a disgruntled employee but as soon as we get the preliminary fingerprint testing completed. We will be going after the suspect in question.  
  
"We better EBERT'S!"  
  
"Bobby stop antagonizing Ebert's."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The testing results will not be back for at least twenty-four hours.  
In the meantime we need to begin checking on everyone Fawkes has ran into, spoken to or had any kind of dealings with whatsoever in the past two weeks. Check and re-check anyone in question at all bring 'em in Bobby."  
  
"Yes sir I'll do that sir. But didn't you say you thought it was an employee."  
  
"Yes Bobby we just need to be sure we cover all the bases."  
  
I took some bandages and some water to Mr. Fawkes today and when I asked him what the counteragent was for he lied to me. He actually thought I would believe it was to keep him from turning into a madman who does he think I am? I will try again tomorrow, but for this I will have to withhold food for a few days. Water will have to do for now until he learns to be honest with me.  
  
  
Day 2  
Sir asked me to tell me what the counteragent was for. I told him but he didn't believe me. For my sins he broke a vial of counteragent. He then said I would have to miss a few meals. That's okay though because I have been feeling rather sick. I don't know if it's because of my leg, arm or that infection the keep said I had. It doesn't make a difference though. Either way I am getting sicker every hour. I need to try to find a way out of here, but that will have to wait 'til morning. Right now all I want to do is sleep.  
Please Bobby help me!   
  
I went back into work today I have two days left there. Must go find out what counteragent is for. Talked to shelly again today I asked if she knew what it was for, but she said that all she knew was that it was TOP SECRET and that I should leave it at that.  
She could be right but what if Mr. Fawkes was right. Oh well it's getting late and I need to go try again with Mr. Fawkes before it gets dark. If I have to I will go back to the lab and try to find out some info.  
  
Day 3  
The voices are starting, but they don't matter anymore. I'm going to die. I looked for something to set my leg. There's nothin' down here just dirt so my leg is getting worse infection has set in I think. It hurts worse so I think it has. I used some bandages and water on my arm it feels a little better like that matters. Sir came again before dark this time. I think he wanted to know if I would die. To his satisfaction it was an astounding yes. He laughed at me this time when I told him 'again' what the counteragent was for. He broke the rest of the vials he had. I don't think I'm going to make it. I can't find a way out and I can't seem to move anymore all I want to do is sleep.  
  
Mr. Fawkes doesn't think I'm serious he still tells me the same lies so I had to break the rest of the bottles. Mr. Hobbes questioned everyone today. He tried to make me feel like I should and do know where Mr. Fawkes is. I do, but if they find him I won't get my job back so he will just have to stay where he is. Mom says she's coming out here today I'll have to make sure she stays away from pit #6.  
  
Day 4   
I think I'm going to die my head hurts the madman wants out but it won't matter. He will just go crazy and die like me. I hurt so much why won't someone help me.  
I hear someone I think that it's Sir I can't let him know I'm writing. I have to stay awake, but it's so hard now.   
  
Early in the day Kory's mother went out to meet him, but he wasn't expecting her until 8pm., which is what was agreed upon. Walking around she saw some kind of mess around one of the holes and decided to investigate. Then when she looked in she saw him barely alive barely moving at the bottom of the pit. Fawkes looked up and saw her he thought at first she was there to torment him too but after a moment realized she was shocked to see him there.  
  
"Ma'am he said lethargically. Can you go get some help?"  
  
"Yes right away I'm sorry about this did you fall?"  
  
"No, someone has been keeping me here. Now please hurry."  
  
No sooner did she leave than did Fawkes pass out he had no strength left and had used any reserves he did have to get her to help him. He had exhausted every last bit of strength he had left. He hadn't even enough to finish writing in the diary Sir had been sure he had.  
  
Mrs. Medelsan showed up at the agency late in the evening she went there because according to her son it was the best place to go when you needed help. She was ushered to the official's office and upon speaking to him he then escorted her to the keep where Bobby and Claire were talking and hoping they would find Fawkes soon.  
  
The door to the keep swooshed open and the official came in.  
  
'Sorry boss I can't find anyone here with any kind of a past record."  
  
"Maybe not Bobby but Mrs. Medelsan here thinks it might be her son. It seems he thinks he's going to get his job back. We had to fire him a few days ago because of cutbacks."  
  
"Boss why didn't you say sooner?"  
  
"I just did. Besides that she says she found a man fitting Darien's description in a 50 ft hole up in the hills where they own some land. She said he didn't look so good. So Bobby take Claire and Mrs. Medelsan here with you and she can show you where to go. Mr. Medelsan is still working so we'll take care of that from our end. Just go and Bobby."  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"Hurry she said he didn't look too good.   
  
They drove for almost an hour before they got there. When they got close there were broken bottles everywhere.  
  
'What is it Claire?"  
  
"It looks like counteragent."  
  
"We better hurry because according to my calculations he needs it now."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Over here Mrs. Medelsan pointed. I think it's one of these there are so many it's hard to remember which one.  
  
"I'm so sorry about my son if I'd only known…."  
  
"Yeah, well we're here now, we'll find him. Claire said with a tone of concern. Oh!!! She screamed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bobby over here he's down this one over here."  
  
They looked and saw a bloody, dirty, unconscious Fawkes at the bottom of a hole.  
Claire called the official while Bobby got a ladder and hauled his partner out of the hole with a little help from Claire that is.  
  
Three days later he awoke in the I.C.U. at Fort Leavitt. Bobby was slumped over in a chair and Claire was standing next to him checking the monitors for any sign of encouragement.  
  
"How long have I been here?" He asked faintly.  
  
"Long enough about time you woke up."  
  
"Bobby he's awake."  
  
Bobby sat up in his chair trying to shake the sleep off and leaned in to talk to Darien.  
  
"Hey my friend, how are ya feelin'?"  
  
"Better now that I'm with you guys and away from that madman. Thanks you guys I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You'd be dead that's what."  
  
"Oh yeah. He said weakly."  
  
"We found this." Claire handed him the Diary he had been writing in. He was too weak to take it so she just sat it on the table next to him.'  
  
"Did you read it?"  
  
"Some of it. Not all but some."  
  
"Sorry I was… He trailed off he knew they understood so he'd just leave it at that.  
They sat and smiled and talked for a while. He didn't want them to leave he'd been alone  
for so long in that pit. And that was not what he wanted to be again, alone.  
  
"I always thought the madman was me until I met someone worse than I thought even I could become. Now I think the madman inside me he isn't so much mad he's just angry. I think I can live with that."  
  



End file.
